The Mimic
by Stormgate
Summary: The Observant have a bit of a problem.
1. The Mimic

Clockwork just watched his viewscreens as the Observers appeared in his lair. He knew they were there, they knew that he knew, but he made a point to not acknowledge his "employers" unless they addressed him directly.

"The Council has sought to address the problem of the Halfa specimen known as the Mimic."

Clockwork didn't turn around. "Has the Council of Observers gone so far as to refuse a citizen of the Infinite Realms the right to be addressed by their chosen name?"

He could feel them glowering--Danny would have said that's probably their best skill, being giant eyeballs--. "Given his insistence on remaining in the Human Realm, we see no reason to consider him a citizen of these realms."

Clockwork turned now. "He deserves to be known as an inhabitant of these realms as much as you or I. He is regarded as such by the inhabitants of his home, and, though he is unaware of this fact, is powerful enough to generate a physical lair. Either you will call him by his preferred name, or I will refuse to listen to your argument."

A minute went by before the Observant complied. "The Council has sought to address the matter of the Halfa known as Danny Phantom."

Clockwork would have smiled if he didn't know what this conversation meant. "What needs to be addressed?"

"He is powerful, more than he knows. He only needs to witness an ability in combat before he shows the aptitude for it in one form or another." Clockwork's screens were hijacked as they showed Danny Phantom practicing duplication, manifesting the Ghostly Wail, and generating personal shields.

"The Council believes that, should he continue as he is, the Halfa will grow strong enough to threaten the Council itself."

Clockwork chuckled. "It is in my contract to do what is necessary to prevent disaster from coming to the Infinite Realms. I am under no obligation to give you job security."

He turned back to his viewscreens. "I will continue to provide guidance from time to time, and keep him from destroying all as I did before, but you must accept that a new king _is _coming to the Infinite Realms."

As the Observers began to leave, Clockwork spoke one last time.

"You're too late, anyway. He has already grown too strong for the Observers to control. You have 30 years to get used to that, before he realizes this."

* * *

**So, this is my first venture into Danny Phantom fanfiction. How'd I do? **


	2. Creating Portals

**I felt inspired one night at 12 o'clock when I couldn't sleep. After I wrote it and saved it, I realized that it kinda fit the main idea behind this fic. So, this is just a one-shot about how Danny develops a power we never got to see him practice in the show.**

**And because I wanted to write a mundane post-reveal one-shot. **

* * *

Maddie was making dinner when the house shook from its foundations. Sighing, she put down the casserole she was making and went downstairs to the lab.

The lab looked like someone had detonated a bomb in it, which, judging by the glowing halfa pulling himself out of the wall, might have happened.

"Danny, what did you do?" She knew he was fine, he'd taken worse hits before. Her rule of thumb was that if he was a ghost, he's mostly fine.

He grinned sheepishly. "I was trying to make a portal and it kind of... exploded?"

She arched her eyebrow, and pointed to the metal tunnel on the far side of the room, with the portal running behind the ghost-proof doors.

"Well," Danny rubbed the back of his neck, "yeah, but I want to make smaller, temporary portals. I've seen other ghosts do it before."

Maddie put her hands on her hips. "And do things explode when they make portals?"

"Well, no, Wulf just kinda tears at space and--" his eyes widened, "that's it! The Ghost Portal works by overloading local space with ectoplasmic energy, basically punching a hole between realities. What I need to do is rip it, pulling the realms together in a localized space. So if I..." he illuminated his hands, making a circle motion. A small hole in reality soon formed in front of him, a dark, ethereal green, before closing quickly.

He looked up excitedly. Maddie had to smile at that. "Great job sweety. How are you coming on duplication?"

His smile widened, revealing glowing white teeth. "Great! I think I might be able to get up to ten duplicates if I focus."

"Amazing! That's ten more pairs of hands to help you clean up this mess." With that, she went back upstairs to her casserole, the least intimidating ghostly moan she'd ever heard coming from the basement.


End file.
